


sun

by mellowly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Ideas, Commonwealth Era, Developing Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Outdoor Sex, River bathing, medieval setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowly/pseuds/mellowly
Summary: poland is silly.lithuania laughs.(or: how to fall in love.)





	sun

**western Poland, july, 1439**

* * *

 

Poland is the first to touch him.  
Like this, in this kind of way - it is no longer just an embrace, brothers-in-arms on a battlefield. It is _more_.  
  
Lithuania thinks he would not have it any other way.  
  
They have just bathed in the river, and their clothes are drying on a rock as they bask in the sunshine. Lithuania's own tunic in sensible brown contrasts Poland's bright red żupan, funny isn't it? Always colourful and bold, in body and soul.  
Lithuania figures that if they were animals, he would be a brave wolf, and Poland would be a phoenix bird with a bright jacket.  
  
Poland's hand is slightly cold and wet still, on his shoulder, it's June and it feels like the summer heat is going to last for decades.  
"Hello," he says, because he figures he should say something.  
"Hi," says Poland, and kisses him.  
  
Instantly, Lithuania melts into it, the sun-warmed grass underneath tickling as he rolls over to his side, accepting Poland's soft mouth against his own.  
Poland tastes like jam and candied sugar and sweetness, and it's so _good_ Lithuania feels his skin tingle.  
  
"Come sit in my lap," Poland offers against his cheek, all mischievous smile and bright summer eyes.  
Lithuania crawls up closer, feeling the sun on his back - Poland has not yet tanned, he is aristocratically pale still.  
The contrast in their hues is fascinating.  
  
"You're pretty," says Poland, and Lithuania kisses him again because he can.  
Poland puts his arms around Lithuania's waist and smiles.  
  
"You're prettier," Lithuania replies, to indulge, laughter in his voice.  
Poland nods in agreement, and lies back, watching Lithuania straddle his bare thighs.  
  
It's a little bit strange, their young clumsy bodies mismatched and slightly shy, everything so new and exciting.  
Poland is first, as usual, gaspingly laughing Lithuania's name and arching up against him, into his embrace and his hands and his mouth.  
Lithuania thinks the way his name rolls off that clever tongue is the most beautiful sound in the entire world.  
  
Then he doesn't think at all for a bit, because he's not been forgotten, and Poland, lazy and content, pulls him even closer, kissing his way up Lithuania's neck. It feels good, and warm, intense, and he shivers as Poland swallows his timid moan. They flop down in the grass again.  
  
"You know, Po, we are going to have to bathe again now."

Poland yawns and stretches languidly.  
  
"Pshh, yeah, I know. It was _totally_ planned, Liet. Don't doubt my genius."  
  
Lithuania laughs, loudly, to the sun and the sky, and Poland tosses a pinecone at him.

 

_end._


End file.
